The Schrute Era
by WrigleyMatthew
Summary: Michael Scott has retired from the Dunder Mifflin paper company. Now it is up to Dwight Schrute and his returning co-workers to run the company. WIP. Will feature cameos of other beloved Office characters.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: The Beginning of a New Era

Dwight K. Schrute looked around his new office, a smirk spreading across his face. The only thing missing, he thought to himself, was Michael, who had retired last year and, due to Jim's untimely transfer to Stamford once again, left the Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch in the hands of Dwight.

Only a select few of his co-workers from the Michael era (as Dwight now refers to those past few years with Michael as) had stayed around after Michael had retired.

As he set his action figures and bobble heads down precisely in the spot he wanted them to go in on his new desk, Dwight caught a glimpse of Ryan Howard, the temp turned head of sales due to lack of salesmen (well, Pam and Jim).

"Dwight, you staring at me is making me uncomfortable," Ryan stated. Dwight went back to his intricate desk decorating. Ryan, having went through enough of business school to know how to be a good salesman, was Dwight's first choice when it came to deciding who went where in the office.

After a second quick glance at the head of sales, Dwight noticed that Ryan's attention had been shifted off of him and onto someone else's: Kelly Kapoor's.

Kelly, a small Indian girl, was also in sales due to her lack of talent anywhere else. Her and Ryan used to be on-and-off dating, and after a huge fight broke out between them, they were no longer on speaking terms.

A knock on his office door made Dwight jump out of his seat, both metaphorically and literally. His hand wrapped around the doorknob, the regional manager of the Scranton branch prepared himself for what he was about to go through…

"The 'Nard Dog is at your service," Andy Bernard announced enthusiastically. "What's my first job as Assistant Regional Manager?"

"Assistant TO THE Regional Manager," Dwight corrected his assistant. "And your first job is to shut up and get the hell to work."

"But I don't have anything to do," Andy stated, a pout coming across his face. Dwight noticed that his assistant's focus was no longer on him but on a large poster hanging up next to the window at the back of his office.

"Quit staring at my poster," Dwight demanded. Andy's attention remained on the poster.

"You really have a poster of Battlestar Galactica hanging up on your wall?" Andy asked his boss.

"Fact: this is more than just your ordinary poster," Dwight explained, pointing at the poster behind where he was now sitting. "This is a limited edition signed copy of the original 2004 BG television series poster."

Andy rolled his eyes, to which Dwight said: "I know what your first job is going to be…"

"What?" Andy asked reluctantly. He was aware of his boss' strange working style and had no clue as to how that would carry over now that he was the boss.

"Come into the conference room in five minutes. We are going to watch the entire first season of Battlestar Galactica!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Viewing of Battlestar Galactica (Well, for Dwight at least)

Andy knew if he was going to make it through this he would need to think of something funny or entertaining to distract him. Unfortunately for him, that plan fell right on its ass, leaving Andy with no choice: he would have to sit through an entire season of Battlestar Galactica.

I can't do this, he thought to himself. This isn't worth it. I'd rather quit than have to watch this crap.

An image of Erin popped into his mind. Andy's wife of two years was pregnant with their first child, gender unknown at the time. He needed to keep this job in order to be able to raise his child.

Once the baby was born, Erin would return to work as the receptionist for the Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch. Until then, Phyllis, an old co-worker that retired shortly after Michael, would temporarily fill in the job.

He looked over at his boss, who paid no attention to Andy and was only interested in the television screen ahead of them. That's when Andy got an idea:

If he could sneak out quiet enough, Dwight most likely wouldn't even notice his absence. This was perfect!

Without skipping a beat, Andy slowly rose from his chair and creaked open the door, just enough so that he could slip out without being heard.

"Phyllis?" he asked the receptionist, who turned to greet him with a bright and surprisingly cheerful smile, for her job as a temporary receptionist was not the most desirable of positions.

"How can I help you, Andy?" Phyllis asked.

"Can I borrow a Sticky Note please?"

With a nod, Phyllis handed Andy a single square Sticky Note of the yellow variety and a pen, assuming that her old friend needed to scribble something down on it.

Taking the pen from Phyllis, Andy wrote down his excuse as to why he had to leave the conference room so suddenly and without a trace:

Dwight-

Erin called and said she has some big news. I think it's the gender of the baby. I'll be out for the rest of the work day. See you tomorrow.

-Andrew Bernard

"Can you give this to Dwight when he comes looking for me?" Andy asked.

"Absolutely," replied Phyllis, taking the note from him and setting it neatly on her temporary desk.

With that done, Andy grabbed his jacket and waltzed out the door, not even looking behind him.


End file.
